


Kterak Jindra k penězům přišel

by Altarian



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Henry is in trouble, One Shot, Post-Game, Radzig has a problem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altarian/pseuds/Altarian
Summary: Racek Kobyla má problém. Jak se vzápětí ukáže, problém má taky Jindra. Ale ne nadarmo je Jindřich přeborníkem v řešení problémů celého kraje, a tak nakonec všechno dobře dopadne.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kterak Jindra k penězům přišel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Za oponou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440532) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter). 



> Kraťoučká, odlehčená povídka, která mě nedávno napadla a byla tak neodbytná, až jsem ji musela dostat na papír (do počítače). Napsala se úplně sama za jeden večer. Naráží na činnost, kterou ve hře provozoval v nějaké míře téměř každý z nás :)  
> K napsání téhle povídky mě inspirovalo skvělé dílo od AliNasweter: Za oponou. Určitě si ho najděte a přečtěte. Její parádně vykreslený vztah Jindry a Racka mě namotivoval k tomu stvořit něco podobného.

Racek Kobyla potřeboval nového koně. Doslechl se, že nejlepší zvířata široko daleko mají v Mrchojedech, a tak se tam vypravil.

„Slyšel jsem, že prodáváš skvělého válečného hřebce. Vzal bych si ho. Kolik stojí?“

Johann, majitel stáje si nervózně zamnul ruce. „Pane, měl jsem takového hřebce, skutečně výtečné zvíře to bylo.“

„Měl? Bylo?“

„Zrovna včera ho jeden mladík koupil. Poctivě zaplatil. Celé dva tisíce grošů! A ještě mi tu nechal jeho starého koně. Je to sice herka, ale kdo ví, někdo ji třeba koupí.“

Racek pohlédl na šedivého grošáka a neblahé podezření se změnilo v jistotu. Toho koně by poznal kdekoliv.

„Ten mladík se ti představil jako Jindřich ze Skalice, je to tak?“

„Tak tak, pane. Moc mě to mrzí. Kdybych jen tušil, že máš zájem, tak bych určitě neprodával! Ale obchod je obchod a zaplatil všechno hned a tak…“ Johann bezmocně rozhodil rukama. „Ale podívej, pane, vidíš tam toho bělouše? To je Truhlík, taktéž výtečné zvíře. Jen osmnáct set grošů,“ dodal s nadějí.

Racek jen pozvedl obočí. „Dobrý muži, snad nečekáš, že se spokojím s něčím druhořadým. Neuhof i Úžice taktéž prodávají válečné oře. Poohlédnu se tam. A navíc, důstojnost šlechtice by značně utrpěla, pokud by na svého koně volal Truhlíku.“ O tom, jak se jmenoval jeho předchozí kůň, raději pomlčel. Trápila ho jiná věc: Kde pro všechno na světě vzal jeho syn tolik peněz?

Když se vrátil do Ratají, pověřil Janka a Jaroslava, aby za ním okamžitě poslali Jindřicha, jakmile se na hradě objeví. Než stačil domluvit, ozval se klapot kopyt a na nádvoří vjel zaprášený Jindra na bělostném hřebci. Racek pocítil prudké bodnutí závisti, ale rychle ho potlačil.

„Jindřichu!“ zavolal přísně, „jakmile se umyješ a převlečeš, očekávám tě ve své komnatě!“ Ani nečekal na odpověď, otočil se a zamířil dovnitř, aby se sám osvěžil po cestě.

Sotva se dal jakž takž do pořádku a nalil si číši vína, uslyšel slabé zaklepání. Pak do místnosti vstoupil Jindřich jen v kalhotách a košili, vlasy ještě mokré. Nejspíš se zase jen namočil v kádi na nádvoří, jak bylo jeho zvykem. Racek se usadil do křesla, syna nechal stát a vážně si ho měřil. Jindřich mu pohled poněkud nejistě oplácel, nejspíš vůbec netušil, proč tu stojí.

„Hezký kůň, Jindro,“ začal Racek, „nový, že? Ještě jsem tě s ním neviděl.“

Jindřich se viditelně uvolnil. „Ano, koupil jsem ho teprve včera. To bys nevěřil, jak je rychlý! Pana Ptáčka jsem nechal v prachu a vyhrál sázku.“ Tady se jeho syn spokojeně zasmál. „Taky mě stál hromadu grošů! Ale vůbec nelituju. Šedivka je proti němu jako chromá koza. I když teda, zažil jsem s ním toho hodně, to zase jo…“ Na Jindrově tváři se objevil nepřítomný výraz, jakoby na něco vzpomínal.

Racek si významně odkašlal. „Rád bych se zastavil u těch peněz, Jindro. Slyšel jsem, že to bylo opravdu hodně a docela by mě zajímalo, kde jsi takové peníze vzal?“

„Slyšel kde?“ otázal se napjatě jeho syn. „Co je komu do toho, za co si kupuju koně,“ zabrblal potom sotva slyšitelně.

„Odkud to vím, je teď vedlejší. Ovšem původ těch peněz je třeba objasnit.“

Jindřich se chvíli mračil, zajížděl si rukama do vlasů a díval se všude jinde, jen ne na něj. Pak se mu najednou s vyděšeným výrazem zadíval přímo do očí. „Ty si myslíš, že jsem ty peníze ukradl?“ vyhrkl. „Tak to ale vůbec není, přísahám!“

„Dobře, synku, věřím ti. Pak ale nemůže vadit, když mi všechno povíš, ne?“ Racek ukázal na židli vedle sebe a pokynul Jindrovi, aby se posadil. Mladík se do židle nedbale svalil (Racek jen zakroutil očima nad synovými způsoby a umínil si, že ho v nejbližší době musí naučit vybranému chování) a pak s očima upřenýma někam nad Rackovo pravé ucho spustil:

„Vzpomínáš si, jak měl kapitán Bernard problémy s bandity?“ Racek přikývl. „Tak on mě poprosil, jestli bych mu nepomohl. No a pak tu byly kumánské tábory, kam mě zase posílal pan Bořek. A nějak se o tom doslechl nápravník ze sázavského kláštera a taky mě poslal na pár míst. Všichni tři mi zaplatili za, hm… trofeje a důkazy, že jsem je zbavil problémů.“

„Dobrá, tomu rozumím. Bylo to od tebe velice statečné a dodávám, že taky ohromně pitomé, že jsi všechny ty bandity vyřídil sám. Ale za uši lapků si člověk přece nevydělá dva tisíce grošů.“

Jindřich zašoupal nohama. „No, to ne. Pak tu byla ještě jedna věc.“

Racek se napřímil a napjatě poslouchal. Cítil, že se konečně dostali k jádru věci.

„Když jsem pobil všechny v tom úplně prvním táboře, všiml jsem si, že někteří z nich měli docela hezké věci. Lepší, než jsem měl já. A tak jsem si řekl, že oni už to potřebovat nebudou a něco jsem si vzal. No a pak jsem byl u krejčího v Ratajích, nechat si něco spravit a všiml jsem si, co všechno prodává a za kolik a něco mě napadlo.“

Racek s rostoucím úžasem poslouchal synovo líčení, jak postupně pronikal do tajů financí, obchodování a smlouvání. Po chvíli ho přerušil:

„Dobrý bože, Jindro, kolik jsi toho takhle prodal?“

„No, ze začátku jen pár kousků. Ale když si pak všichni zvykli, chtěli ode mě nakupovat víc a víc. A tak jsem nakonec vždycky pobral všechno, co jsem unesl a naložil Šedivku, až se prohýbal,“ odpověděl Jindra a lehce se začervenal.

Racek jen zakroutil hlavou. „A co jsi dělal s věcmi, které tady nechtěli?“

„Vozil jsem je do mlýna a tam je skladoval ve stodole. Pešek vždycky strašně zuřil, že mu zabírám místo. No a když začal vyhrožovat, že mi to všechno vyhodí nebo to prodá sám, tak jsem si půjčil od Terezy vůz, všechno naložil a odjel s tím do Sázavy. Vzal jsem to delší cestou přes Mrchojedy a Samopše. Divil by ses, co všechno lidé koupili. V Sázavě mi div ruce neutrhali.“ Jindřich pokrčil rameny. „Nakonec z toho měli užitek všichni.“

„To nepopírám. Ale vždyť jsi to musel prodávat hrozně levně. Kdo by si takové použité věci koupil za víc než pár grošů?“

„Však jsem taky nejel jen jednou…“ Jindřich sklopil zrak a zadíval se na své boty.

Racek si promnul obličej a pak se najednou zasmál. „No dobrá, necháme toho! Zdá se, že všechno proběhlo poctivě… v rámci možností.“

Když zaslechl Rackův smích, zvedl Jindra hlavu a osmělil se k otázce: „Můžu se zeptat, jak ses dozvěděl, kolik stál ten kůň?“

„Teď už můžeš. Dnes jsem přijel do Mrchojed s úmyslem pořídit si toho nejlepšího koně v kraji a zjistil jsem, že mě někdo předběhl,“ odpověděl mu Racek, ale stále se přitom usmíval. Jindrova historka ho vlastně dost pobavila a v duchu syna chválil za vynalézavost.

„Otče, kdybych věděl, že jsi ho chtěl, nikdy bych ti ho nesebral! Jestli ho chceš, tak je tvůj,“ vyskočil Jindra ze židle.

„Ne ne, sedni si,“ chlácholil ho Racek. „Poctivě sis na něj vydělal a právem ti patří. Kdybych ho snad chtěl, musel bych si ho od tebe koupit a nejsem si vlastně jistý, zda bych za něj dal takové peníze. Dva tisíce grošů! Víš, poté, co mi spálili hrad a město a vyrabovali doly, jsem poněkud zchudl.“ Povzdechl si: „Měl bych spíš šetřit. Vlastně je škoda, že jsi prodal Šedivku. Asi budu muset znovu do Mrchojed. Řekl bych, že mi na něj Johann udělá dobrou cenu, jen aby se ho zbavil.“ Ke konci už se Racek zase smál. „A teď už běž. Vsadím se, že na tebe čeká pan Ptáček…?“

Jindřich se taky zasmál a přikývl: „Musím si přece vybrat svoji výhru.“

„Raději se ani neptám, co to bude. Jen mějte oba na paměti, co se sluší a patří.“

„Neměj strach, otče, vždyť nás přece znáš,“ odvětil mu Jindřich drze a pak s lehkou úklonou utekl dřív, než stačil Racek cokoliv dodat.

„Mizera jeden,“ zabručel si Racek pro sebe, ale v jeho tónu se dala tušit láska k synovi.

Dalších pár dní Jindřicha vůbec neviděl a jen se strachoval, co kde zase vyvádí. Když pak jeho syn dal o sobě zase vědět, bylo to jako obvykle velkolepým způsobem. Zrovna poobědval s Hanušem v horním hradu a dopřávali si číši vína, když do síně vešel strážný s tím, že dole na nádvoří čeká Jindřich a prosí ho, aby vyšel ven. Vstal a se zvědavým Hanušem v patách vyšel na ochoz. Jeho syn tam seděl v sedle svého bělouše a zeširoka se usmíval. Vedle něj stál druhý osedlaný hřebec, neméně působivý než ten první.

„Otče,“ zavolal na něj Jindra. „Co na něj říkáš? Není skvělý?“ Pak se zazubil ještě víc a než mohl Racek odpovědět, vykřikl: „Jmenuje se Blesk a je tvůj! Nepůjdeš ho vyzkoušet? Počkám na tebe u zájezdního hostince!“ S těmi to slovy hodil uzdu štolbovi poblíž, pobídl svého vlastního koně a zmizel za branou.

Racek se nezmohl ani na slovo a jen zíral na skvostné zvíře pod sebou.

„Tak na co čekáš, Racku,“ plácl ho Hanuš rozjařeně po zádech, „tohle si přece nenecháš ujít!“

Racek se probral z omámení, kývl na Hanuše a vydal se na nádvoří. A zatímco sbíhal schody, přemýšlel, kolik si Jindřich, proboha, skutečně vydělal.


End file.
